The Scarlet Knight: "Detective's Work"
by Cardy
Summary: The Baron of Bernicia is called to investigate a Murder and the Theft of City Money in a Scottish Town in the Lowlands. He ends up finding more than he wanted to.


The Scarlet Knight "Detective's Work"  
  
  
  
Written and copyrighted ã 2002 by Matthew Benjamin Abernathy I 717-A Summer Lane City of Prattville, Sovereign State of Alabama These fifty united States Of America 36066-6172: Federal Occupation Code 334-365-0161  
  
Word Count: 6,542  
  
Reading over the Letter from King James William IV Abernethy, Baron Angus Argyll X Abernethy of Fife prepared for an Investigation to be conducted by him self alone. One of the Citizens had issued a Complaint, and the Occurrence just happened to have been located in the Barony of Bernicia. Of course 'the Cardinal King' would have picked up the Story from some where; that was just Angus' bad Luck. Now Angus would be forced to start an Investigation in the Town of Bamborough. It was an Area disputed by the Citizens of both Bernicia and Northumberland, who claimed the City resided in both of their respective Zones. For right now, Bamborough was in Bernicia. Besides that, Money was missing and a City Official was dead, and the Mayor was doing little (if any) to rectify the Situation. By the time Night had fallen, Baron Angus had already left Perth for Bamborough. It was in the Evening when he had received the Letter from his distant Cousin King James William IV, so he figured he would get an early Start. For a good Impression, Angus got dressed in his finest Suit of Armour of splendid scarlet Metal. With Books, Documents, Papers, Quills, Inks, and Tools all packed away in two large Trunks, the aging Knight telephazed just outside of Town. The Baron had meant to transport him self and his Belongings inside the Town, but at the Age of sixty-seven Years his Skills had declined. Fortunately, his Mind was just as sharp as ever. And he saw a unique Challenge ahead of him. The Town was just ahead of him. And a Gentleman in a Uniform was riding atop a Horse to greet him. "Hello there, Sir Knight!" the uniformed Man said recognising Angus for his Title and Authority. "Are you the Kingdom's Detective that his Excellency King James William IV sent to help us?" Angus just shook his bald Head rimmed with silver Hair. He should have figured as much. James William was all Business whence it came to getting others to work, but it was all fun when he had to work. "I guess I am," Angus said to the Man in the plain Uniform. If it were any plainer, Angus would have sworn it was just how the Man dressed on an ordinary Day. "I am the Baron of Bernicia, Angus Argyll the tenth Abernethy. I am the Pictish military Strategist and Advisor to his Excellency, James the Collaborator. You may call me Baron Angus." The Man on the Horse looked at Angus' Armour and had a sudden Realisation! This was no ordinary Detective! And he was no ordinary Nobleman either! "I know who you are now!" the Man said. "Thank GOD King James William sent the Scarlet Knight to help us!" Angus took the Comment as it was. His only Reply was, "Show me to where I can stay for my Investigation." With his Trunks in two armoured Hands, the Scarlet Knight followed the Gentleman on the Horse into the Town of Bamborough. Originally, the Baron of Bernicia was supposed to stay in a Cottage reserved for Noblemen from out of town, but Angus refused and chequed into an Inne instead. Luckily, though, the Baron left the Man in Uniform at the City's guest Cottage. Angus never mentioned that he was going to be staying at the local Inne. No sooner had he packed away his personal Belongings than he heard a knock on his Door. It was a furious knock that told Angus some body wanted to see him immediately. Angus opened the Door to see a very nervous Man wearing Clothing that told him he had a nice Salary. Before the Baron could say any thing, the Man blurted out, "You must come immediately! The Deputy Chief Constable has been murdered!" "It figures," Angus said with a heavy and irritated Sigh, knowing that he had either been seen chequing into the Inne or some body just had very loose Lips. "Show me." And they ran off to the Deputy Chief's House. Inside the moderate Cottage were many People that Angus made sure to memorise immediately. As soon as one tall Person with a handlebar Moustache called the other 'Mayor Armstrong', Angus remembered the short, pudgy Gentleman with the long Sideburns as Mayor Armstrong. When the Mayor replied calling the tall one 'Chief Nixon', Angus would remember who the Chief Constable was. Angus moved through all of them until he saw a Body lying on its Back, still hemorrhaging from a Wound in the Neck and the Chest. The Baron removed his Gauntlets as Mayor Armstrong and Chief Constable Nixon interrupted their Conversation to figure out who the elderly Knight was who was now inserting his bare Hands into the Wounds of the Body. "Who do you think you are?" demanded the Mayor in an angry Tone. "Get away from that Body before we have you arrested!" "Whom do you think you are telling an Abernethy what to do?" asked Angus rhetorically as he removed his Fingers from the Wounds and looked at the Window. Chief Constable Nixon removed a Claymore and poked it at Angus' Neck. Angus then moved back, grabbed the Sword out of his Hand, placed it over his Leg, holding it with one Hand, and pounded his free Hand at the End, breaking it in two dismal Pieces. "I am taking over this Investigation by Orders of King James William IV. I am the Baron of Bernicia. You will stay out of my Way and tell others to do the same." The Mayor and Constable must have realised their Mistake, because they backed away, and so did any one else in the Room. Angus then looked at the Window above a Desk. A Candle was lit. He felt the Candle right below the Flame, and it was barely warm. It was no where close to the melting Point. The Candle had just been lit. He then chequed the Window, and it was not latched. It was extremely windy outside and Papers were strewn over the Floor. "The Murderer must have known I was coming," Baron Angus said in his dark and deep Voice. "They still did a sloppy Job. The Murderer came in through the Window, and the Wind blew out the Candle. The Murderer re-lit the Candle to make it seem as if they had never entered through the Window. They also used a serrated Knife to kill this Man. I can tell because of the jagged Nature of his Wounds. The Person must be tall, for he wears very large Shoes. If you look at the Papers on this Desk, you will see the muddy Outline of their Shoes. The Murder had nothing to do with Money, for this dead Man still has his Purse in his Clothing. The Murderer, therefore, either killed for Revenge or for a specific political Purpose. If the Murderer knew I was coming, which I do believe is true, then I also believe that the Deputy Chief Constable was murdered for a specific Purpose, most probably political, due to his Title. However, my dear Mayor and Constable, if you believe otherwise, then speak up now." Neither had any thing to say, other than to tell him that he was doing a good Job. The Chief seemed to be sweating more than necessary for the current Weather. With this, the Scarlet Knight examined the rest of the Room for other Clues that might help him. Looking at the Window he noticed that the Hinges were unlocked, and once the Baron of Bernicia had looked out the Window, all he could see were watered down Ruts made by a Rake most probably. "The Assailant covered his Tracks," said the Baron. "The Murderer must not have large Feet at all. They merely used large Shoes to try and hinder my Investigation towards finding out who did it. There is no Reason why they would cover up their Tracks in the Mud outside, but not inside. They knew I was here." The Baron of Bernicia scratched his bald Head looking around for more Clues. Running past the Mayor and Chief came a Lad who happened to work for the Mayor. "The royal Guest Cottage has been burned down! A Knight was inside!" exclaimed the Boy. The Scarlet Knight only grinned to every body else's Frowns. "Let us go take a Look," said he before leading the Way towards the Remains of the City's guest Cottage. * * * The elderly Knight still grinned as the Citizens exhausted both the Fumes and them selves. "I still say it was smart," said the Baron. "If the Person thought I was staying at the Inne, then that is what would have burned down. Imagine how many People would have died, and how much Property would have been lost. I had my Suit of Armour placed in the City's official guest Cottage to fool the Assailant and it worked." He then started climbing into the smoldering Rubble bringing up his spare Suit of Armour. It would be impossible to wear since the Leather keeping it together had been burned off. He would need a Leathersmith now. Even though he knew his Life was in danger, Angus gave a wrinkled Smirk showing his Pride in his Skills in outwitting others. "Not one Night has passed before some body gets killed and the City's Cottage is burned down," exclaimed Mayor Armstrong. "Linking me to their nefarious Deeds," said the Baron. "That is what the Murderer and Thief would lead you to believe. How much of the City's Money is missing, Mayor?" Angus had a nasty Look on his Face. He was out here doing them a Favour. They should be bowing before him in Gratefulness. "Now then . it is sure to say that the Murdering Thief intends to kill me," said Angus. "That will not happen, for I intend to solve the Mystery of who is doing the Killings, why, who is stealing the City's Money, and why." He looked at the Mayor. "How much of the City's Money is missing?" "Over ten thousand Sterling," said Mayor Armstrong. "Very well then, Mayor Armstrong," said the Baron. "I therefore lay claim to there being at least two and no more than three Members of this Conspiracy. Who does the Accounting for the City Coffers?" "The Deputy Mayor does," came the rugged Reply. "Alexander is his Name. He should be at the Town Hall right now." "Then we shall go see him," said Baron Angus. And they left for the Town Hall in the Heart of Bamborough. The Scarlet Knight, the Mayor, and the Chief Constable only went off, for Baron Angus wanted only a select few with him. They got to the Town Hall and found the Deputy Mayor. If the latter had been alive, he would have said (in his Stupidity) some thing alone the lines of how Angus Argyll the tenth Abernethy had gotten so ugly over the Years. Well, the Deputy Mayor was not alive, so the Baron of Bernicia never had the Chance to retort that he had Lesions from epidermal Carcinoma. In the Deputy Mayor's Hands were the Handles of a Bag. In his Chest and Neck were deep, jagged Wounds. Angus once more inserted his Fingers into the Wounds and said, "This Person was killed by the same Person with the same Weapon." "How can you be so sure of your self?" asked Chief Constable Nixon. "Because I am not a Fool," said the Baron. "Do you not know perfect elementary Education? Both of the current Victims were of basically the same average size, height, and bulk. Both have jagged Incisions where the Layers of Skin and Fat inside of them have been torn unevenly. The Assailant was strong enough to overpower them all. Furthermore, I believe the Assailant could have overpowered either of you two." He had a look of Defiance in him. Even though his Face was scarred with cancerous Lesions, nothing in his Visage said any thing other than 'Victory.' "No one could overpower me!" exclaimed the Chief with just a Hint of unreliability in his Statement. "What makes you think this Person could?" "Look at the Handles on this Bag that the dead Man is holding. First of all, this Deputy Mayor must be strong enough to pull apart the Leather Bag. Second, the Assailant must be strong enough to do the same. Third, it is obvious who won this greedy Game of Tug-Rope, for I am guessing that there was Money in the Bag. And before you ask me how I know Money was in the Bag, there is no other Reason to kill the Deputy Mayor, other than Revenge. Also, that Vault over there is empty, and I see no other Place where you would keep Money, since there is a good Deal of Sterling in there now." Of course, the Mayor and Constable were impressed as well as surprised. But, they were unsatisfied as well. "Why did you come down here to help us?" asked Mayor Armstrong down at the Baron who was getting up. "The Cardinal King requested I take care of this Matter because a Citizen complained," remarked Angus matter-of-factly, very curious as to why they would ask when some body representing the City had already greeted him knowing the Baron of Bernicia was taking over the Investigation. "Now who was originally murdered?" "The City's Clerk," came the slow Reply. "It happened only a few Days ago. He was in here. He was stabbed just like Mister Alexander down there, and some of the City's Money was missing, because he was in charge of Tax Assessing." "I must see his Body," demanded the Baron of Bernicia. "Now hold on, Sir," the Mayor said walking in front of the elderly Knight. "The Family is still grieving. I can not let you poke your Fingers all in the City Clerk's Body as he is laid out for spiritual Burial!" "You had best get out of my Way, before you get shoved out," exclaimed the Scarlet Knight of Bernicia who had gotten very stubborn in his old Age. "You will take me to the Body, and you will also do it now." By this time, Angus had gotten into the Mayor's Face, and the Mayor got tired of looking at Angus' Lesions and Scars. "Follow me," said Mayor Armstrong, not looking very happy along with Chief Nixon looking even more unhappy. Angus looked at them not knowing what to think. That was what scared him . being incapable of analysing certain People. But, he followed the Locals nonetheless. * * * Angus pulled his Fingers out of the Body whilst the Family and Priest were kept out of the Room. He made the Mayor and Constable prevent any body from entering. The last thing he needed now was the Rector showering him with holy Water or trying to excorsise him with the Family moaning and wailing. Mayor Armstrong had been helpful there. This dead Man had also been stabbed with a serrated Knife. "I am done with this Cadaver," said the Baron as he washed his Hands in a nearby Basin before buttoning up the Clothes on the dead Man. "I will continue my Investigation elsewhere." "I hope you are happy with what you have done," the Mayor said with an acidic Tone. "If you had done any less, I would have arrested you for Obstruction of Justice, so for that I thank you," which was all the Scarlet Knight would say before leaving the Mausoleum. "Let us go elsewhere so that I may think." "What are your Ideas?" asked the Mayor. "How close are you to solving this Case?" "I can not tell all I believe, for not only are you, Mayor Armstrong, along with you, Chief Constable Nixon, both Suspects and both possible Targets for the Murderer." "That makes no Sense," the Mayor said nervously." "It makes perfect Sense," said Angus walking out of the Church's Cemetery heading towards the Inne he was staying at. "Every body that was murdered was a City Official. City Money was stolen. It is obvious that the Motives for killing the current dead Men were to prevent them from ever telling who the Murderer and Thief was. It is also safe to say that the said City Officials had also known beforehand of the Thievery and concurrently might have been involved." Baron Angus stopped and looked at the two Men dead in their Eyes. They knew just by the Expression on his Face that no body would be safe from him until he figured out who the Murderer and Thief was . or were. "Enough for today, I claim," said the Baron. "I am going to the Inne to sleep." And the Scarlet Knight left them standing there. The Baron of Bernicia slyly slept in a different Room. When he awoke the next Morning, an Employee at the Inne had been killed in his first Room by what Angus described as Poisoning; more specifically, by a venomous Snake. All he saw was the Mayor removing his Belt and wrapping it tightly around the Victim's Arm above the Bite-Marks. Mayor Armstrong had wrapped it so tightly, that the Person's Arm died off quicker than the Person. Angus was not happy. * * * "It figures," said the Scarlet Knight with what seemed to be Irritation and Aggravation at the Murderer for killing innocent Civilians instead of him. His Son was near Death, and so was he. His Son was the great Lord and King Marc Chadwick the first Abernethy, and he was dying of Tuberculosis. As for Marc's Father, Angus, he would soon die of Carcinoma. It had already consumed his Flesh. Now this Case was consuming him. Enough People had died. There was a Pattern to it. "I need some Time to my self," Angus said, and he left back for his Room. "I will be GOD damned if I leave before I figure this Shit out!" he shouted in vain in that rusty, ancient Voice of his. Sitting on his Bed, he closed his Eyes, placed his Head in his Hands, and let his Elbows rest on his Knees. Angus forced his Mind to cooperate with him. (MacDuff . Brother . can you sense my Mind reaching yours?) At first there was nothing. Then, Angus received all of the Information he needed. * * * In the closest Port to Lothian's capital City, MacDuff Duncan Leslie was ready to take care of Matters on the Land for a Change. No sooner had he gotten off of The Maelstrom then he got a "clique" in his Mind. MacDuff did not hear any thing, but he sensed it all right. Sure enough . he sensed his Brother. MacDuff ran into an Alley so he could concentrate. (I hear you, Angus . tell me what you need, that it is so important that you must contact my psychically . . . I understand, Angus . very well . I shall do so . I shall try my hardest to help you, Brother .) * * * In Dublin, the Prince of Scotia, Mathias Mata Mathieu the first Abernethy suddenly had a surging Headache in the Parliament Chambers. Not wanting to look like a Fool, because his Headache was so terrific, the Cardinal Prince left and waited in the Halls for the Headache to end. It did end, yes, but Prince Mathias got more than just a Headache. He was being sent a Message. His Father's Cousin, MacDuff was contacting him. Some of the young Prince's Aides came up to him wondering why he had left the Chamber of Lords. "Take care of any thing that might occur," said the Cardinal Prince. "I have work to do." With this, Mathias left with two Bodyguards for the largest Bank in Dublin. Not finding what he wanted, he searched all Banks in Dublin until he found what he wanted. (MacDuff . hear me . this is the Information of which you requested . hear me now so that you may know of what I found out .) Mathias then transmitted the Information he had to MacDuff, who in turn, told Angus what he wanted to know. * * * "Fine," said Angus to him self as he got up and walked out of his Room. His Face was fine and unfazed; solid and controlled; tempered and non-emotional . unless you count Irritation. After he got his Gauntlets and Helmet on (he was taking NO Chances), he walked down the Steps ignoring the Confusion in his old Room. No one could see his Face with his scarlet Helmet on, and that was perfectly all right by Angus. He did not want any body to see the Expression on his Face that said that he knew some thing. The Baron actually knew more than just one thing. He walked straight to the Town's Hall. Not finding the Mayor there, Angus went to his House. He was in. And he was scared. The Mayor almost did not let him inside. Angus went straight for him and grabbed his bulky Neck with one Gauntlet. "I am the Baron of Bernicia, and that includes here, Mayor Armstrong," Angus said viciously through his Helmet. He began clenching his Fingers around his Throat, preventing him from breathing easily. "You will be drawn and quartered for this." "I .," he coughed. "Do not . understand. Release . me . now." "You were there on each and every Occasion," hissed Angus. "You had the Strength to kill them all; I saw that earlier today. You had a Connection with every single Person that was killed. You have very small Feet, so you tried to throw me off with those Big Boots you normally wear." Angus pointed at the Mayor's large Boots and then at his small Feet. "No!" Armstrong choked out. "I . am . innocent!" "You are the worst of ALL Criminals!" yelled Angus tightening his Grip on the Mayor's Throat. "I just chequed with some of my Resources, and it turns up eventually that you have a very new Account in Dublin." The Mayor's Eyes bulged out even more than before, and he could only choke out and splutter. "In Fact . would you like to know how much is in that new Account, Mayor Armstrong?" asked the Baron rhetorically. "The Sources I chequed with (and I have plenty of Sources across the financial Globe) told me ten thousand Sterling was placed there in your Name. I made sure to cheque with all of my Sources," said he. "OH!" shouted Angus as he slapped his Helmet with his free Gauntlet. "Guess what?" he shouted. "That was how much that was reported missing by none other than your self! How ironic!" With this, Angus tossed him to the Ground. "I swear ." he started as he coughed, rubbing his Throat which was now thoroughly bruised. "I know nothing of that!" His Face actually looked innocent. Angus noticed that and took it into Account. "The Evidence is piling up against you, Mayor," said Angus through his Helmet. (He was not about to remove it, either, and this proved to be his Saviour.) Right after that, some body had hit his Helmet so hard with what Angus thought might have been a Pestle or a Mace, that it jolted his Head back and forth, colliding with the inside of his Helmet. This effectively knocked him unconscious. * * * The Baron was not too pleased when he awoke from his premature Sleep. His Helmet and Armour were still on; however, they were wrapped up in Chains, preventing him from moving. Angus knew that because he had been attacked at that Instance in Time, that the Mayor was definitely involved and that he was going in the right Direction. He was in a dark Room. The only Light came from a few Cracks in a Door up a Flight of Stairs. Angus was in a Cellar some where. His Attacker was probably thinking of a Way to get rid of him. "No Chains can hold me down," Angus muttered with a slight Chuckle as he pulled his Head into his Armour, pulled his Arm in, and stuck his Hand up into his Helmet, knocking it off, and pointing in general Directions. Angus could not see where the Lock was, but as he got to his Feet and murmured an elemental Spell, he knew he had found it once the Chains fell to the Floor. Angus scrambled to get his Head and Arm back where they belonged, and picked up his Helmet amid some melted Chains. Suddenly, the Light grew brighter as the Door opened. * * * "What was that Noise?" shouted the Mayor nervously. "Our ugly imperial Friend has awoken, apparently," said the Chief Constable as he got up to pour him self another Drink. More Noises came, and the wrangling of Chains echoed up into the Mayor's Cottage. "What in the Devil .," murmured Chief Nixon knowing that some thing was up. Nixon walked over towards the Basement Door. "Clan Leslie will have us drawn and quartered for this!" exclaimed Mayor Armstrong. "You just shut up and stay where you are," said the Constable. He then made two Mistakes. One was opening the Door to the Basement. The other Mistake was looking back. * * * As soon as Baron Angus could see he aimed his small Crossbow and fired a small Arrow directly into Chief Constable Nixon's right Eye. Angus then saw Nixon look down at him yelling in Pain with Blood dripping from a bloody Mass of an Eye Socket, and damned if the Scarlet Knight did not fire another Arrow hitting the Chief's left Eye! "Take that, you Northumbrian Ass-Hole ." cursed Angus. Luckily for him, the Chief fell down the Stairs, so Angus would not have to do that him self. Unfortunately, the Chief broke his Neck by the Time he hit the Cellar Floor, and Angus would be totally incapable of retrieving any Information out of him. "Guess who is coming for Supper," Angus spat as he climbed the Stairs, making as much Noise as possible. He did not expect what he saw. The Mayor was bleeding to Death, having several Gashes in his Stomach. Even more unfortunate was the Fact that Angus could not get a single Word out of him. All the former Mayor would say came in Splutterings and Gibberish. "Is the entire Globe out to get me?" the Baron yelled up at no body in particular. He might have been asking GOD. "This . is . rich .," hissed Angus now not just angry, but totally pissed off. "What is next? The Town burns downs?" He asked rhetorically. "I bet the People are just going to love me now," he said sarcastically. Looking over the Mayor's Wounds, he could tell the same Person did it. He thought for sure the Mayor was behind it. Obviously, the original Scam was to loot the City's Money, and then it became a Matter of killing any body who knew. Now his two prime Suspects were dead; and one was killed indirectly because of him. He could prove that he had fired the Arrows upward, and also that he fell not because of the Force of the Arrows. This was getting serious. He needed the City sealed off some how. He should have done this sooner. Angus telephazed out of the Cottage, and prepared for the worst . of which had already come. * * * There were no City Officials left. All were dead now: the Mayor, Deputy Mayor, Chief Constable, Deputy Chief Constable, and even the City Assessor. Baron Angus knew he would be open to Attacks. If he were killed, then the People could blame at least some the Homicides on him. Of course, the Clan could protect him in some Manners. For right now, only he could protect him self. Wearing a full Suit or Armour, Angus felt relatively safe. Walking back to the Inne, he could only wonder how they would attempt to kill him this time. He really wished that Nixon had not had broken his Neck. It would be extremely difficult to figure out who was doing what. Four People had been murdered in two Days, and six total since the Start of this Fiasco. "I am fucked if I can not think of some thing quick," Angus muttered to him self as he walked back to the Inne. Unfortunately, the Inne was no longer functional. The Reason behind this was simple: it was ablaze with Flame. "It figures," Angus said to him self with a disgusted Look on his Face. All he could do was help get Water on him self, and charge in looking for any body. "Is there any body inside?!" he yelled out in that deep, husky Voice of his. "If you are alive, call to me!" Luckily, he was still wearing his Suit of Armour, and the Leather Pieces that acted as Tendons to the Metal Pieces were thoroughly saturated. Shattered and charred Hunks of Wood came falling on him as he tried to get up the Stairs. He looked into every Room to see if there might be any body left. Luckily, he found none. The Baron of Bernicia went to his Room afterward. He figured there might be some Clues left there. What he found surprised him. His Room was barely touched. In Fact, his Room was wet. The Baron was not liking this. He expected the Fire to come from his Room. Baron Angus made the biggest Mistake thus far by trying to gather his Belongings. He figured he might as well; why waste good Things? A flaming Arrow shot right into his Back, but got deflected by his Armour. The Arrow landed on the Bed and went out. Angus barely had time to look around. As he did, all he could see were the Flames encroaching into his Room. He could either leap out of the Window, or risk dying but going after the Sharpshooter. He was old and had lived a good Life. Angus ran out of the Room, seeing a very large Figure run down the Stairs. The aging Baron pursued, and before he could reach the Corner, he heard the Stairs collapse. Once he had gotten to the Stairs, his Suspect was running out of the back Entrance where the Bar was. How in the Devil was he supposed to get down now? Well, Angus found a Way when the entire Balcony collapsed. He ran out the Front and leaped into a Horse Trough. A hissing Sound and not a small Amount of Steam exited the odd Occurrence. The Scarlet Knight now looked like a scorched Knight. "What else could happen ." Angus asked him self rhetorically. He really did not want to know that one; he really did not. By now, he had cooled off, gotten out of the Trough, and found a large Group of People around him. "What? If you want an Explanation, then you will have to wait until I have completed my Investigation," Angus told them. They were more in the Mood for an immediate Explanation by what they told him. "I am here because his excellency, King James William IV dictated it," Angus said. "The Cardinal King told me to investigate a Murder and the Theft of this City's Money, because he received a Complaint from one of you! I saw some one attack me in that Hotel! I know that who ever that Person was is the Murderer and Thief! And lastly, I will be damned before I go back home with out solving this Case." With this, Angus left for the Outskirts of Town. He needed to concentrate. Things were getting worse and worse. Furthermore, his two top Suspects were dead. After reaching a particular Area, he tried to contact one of his Relatives again. Surely he did not have all of the Information. Surely there must be another Way for him to solve this Matter once and for all. * * * "I should have figured," Angus exclaimed. "I should have been such a MORON! It was all so simple! How could I have not figured it out before! It was so simple and self-explanatory!" His mindless Ramblings were not so mindless after all. Angus made two Trips. First, he went to the Police Chief's House, bashed the Door in, and found that it was stripped of any thing of Value. Next, he did the same to the Mayor's House and found the same. After that, he went around the entire City of Bamborough and called a City Meeting. Many of the Citizens were not exactly happy with Events since the Scarlet Knight had appeared, but were ready for an Explanation. In the City Square, after the Majority of People had arrived, Angus figured it was time for an Explanation. "Listen to me, Citizens of Bamborough, for I will tell you what I have found out," said he. "What I know is that all City Officials are now dead, and that several thousand Sterling has been robbed in the most murderous Heist I have ever seen. The Mayor had an Account in Dublin that was brand-new. It had the exact Amount of Sterling that he reported to me missing. I confronted him at his House, but then I was attacked. I found my self in his Basement, bound in Chains at the Mercy (or Lack thereof) of the Chief Constable. I attacked him with my Crossbow, and then he fell down on his own and broke his Neck. I did not intentionally do this. It was in self-defense. After I had climbed the Stairs, I saw the Mayor dead. He had been stabbed just like the other City Officials. It was at this Point, Citizens, that I had no Idea what to do. You see, those were my two top Suspects. Then, I went back to the Inne, and it was burning down. My Room was undamaged, because some body had saturated the Interior with Water. It was a Trap. Some body shot an Arrow at me, but it fell off. I now know who it was, but I will tell you later after I catch them. That is when I used my psychic Abilities to contact some of my Relatives who have commercial Resources. As it turned out, the late Chief Constable also had a new Bank Account in Dublin. However, it was not the Chief nor the Mayor that was responsible for the Thefts or the Murders. In fact . they were set up. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall go retrieve the Criminals. I expect a few of you to decide amongst your selves who shall take Place as Town Manager and Constable in Chief." With this, he left the bewildered Crowd and headed out of the City for the nearest Highway to the other Side of the Island. * * * The Baron was too old to be walking about the Scottish Lowlands, looking for the Suspect . or Suspects. Any time he had Visibility, he would telephase forward maybe one hundred Yards or so. He was making great Time as well. It would only be so long until his Mission was completed. All he had to do now was trust in the Citizens to reorganise them selves and for him to capture who he suspected were the Culprits. They might hear him clanking in his Armour, so telephazing a few hundred Yards ahead with each Stop would suffice. Finally, he stopped for sure. Sensing what might occur, he removed a Telescope from a Satchel on his Back, and peered through it. He saw two Horses. Smiling, he figured he not only had his two Suspects at hand, but was also about to spring a Trap. This Highway was fairly deserted. Angus walked forward several Steps, making sure to make a lot of Racket. Then he just kept moving forward until he passed some very thick Shrubbery. If a Mouse was made of Iron, then it had nothing to fear from a Mousetrap. From both Sides of the Highway came Arrows at his Head. Angus could tell they came from a regular Bow, for he was able to dodge them. If he had been shot at with Crossbows, the Arrows would have hit him. Looking at both Sides, he saw neither Arrow. So, he was off to rummaging through the Shrubbery and Leaves. He could not have been more pleased and so disgusted at the same time. Once again, he had lost his prime Suspects. * * * "Victory is mine!" Angus declared as he drug two dead Bodies into Town. "I have found the two culpable for the Murders and Thefts that have occurred in this Town. Newly chosen City Officials looked on and listened as the Suspects' Bodies were brought it. "Here they are: Misses Armstrong and Misses Nixon, both weigh in excess of two hundred Pounds, both very stocky and bulky, and both with the Capabilities to enact new Bank Accounts using their Husbands' Names, then making sure they were both dead. Originally, the Mayor and Chief Constable were on it, for they attempted to shut me up permanently until they got out of Town. As soon as I shot the Chief, he fell and broke his Neck. Then, the Mayor was murdered just to keep him quiet. This was also done to throw me off of the Trail knowing that the Chief Constable and Mayor were two Suspects on my List." Every body was astounded when he showed up, but now they were amazed. They could not believe this one Man could have figured all of it out. "It only seemed logical," the Baron started. "That the remaining Suspects, after setting a Trap for me in the burning Inne, would escape for the closest Route to Dublin. It was the most logical Choice for them. They expected me to remain in the City; however, I knew better. They even set up a Trap on the Highway, knowing I was following them. They shot at me with Arrows, but I dodged, and ironically they hit them selves. Now here they are. The Money is being transferred out of the Bank in Dublin back to the City. And if nothing else is pending, then this Case is closed." "What will we do if we ever need your Help again?" asked the newly appointed Town Manager. "I will be in Perthshire, Sir," Angus said. "Just ask for the Scarlet Knight." With this, Baron Angus Argyll the tenth Abernethy left the Village with a Feeling of Accomplishment knowing he had done his Job well. Maybe he would be lucky enough to live to go through another Adventure. Maybe he would. The End 


End file.
